1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for dynamic media interleaving.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio broadcasts include program content as well as news, sports, weather, stock quotes, local interest items, public service announcements, advertising, and so on. None of the non-program content is location specific, nor is it organized according to the preferences of individual listeners. It would be advantageous, however, if such content could be organized, interleaved into preexisting program content, and presented to listeners in accordance with the listeners' present physical location as well as the listeners' personal preferences.